onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grievous67/Chapter 794 - Vivre Foreshadowing
First of all sorry for putting this out sooo late, right before the last chapter but I had many things (including no internet) that avoided me of doing this. Being the massive fan of One Piece that I am I wanted to start writing reviews, I didn't know exactly where so I just wrote them here for now. Anyways on today's chapter we can see in the cover the flamingo controlling the tin man puppet but the amazing detail is that Doffy himself is controlling the other ones. What is Doffy even sitting on though? A bush? Or a rock? The next images show a little of neat details. One for example is Kyros' leg but I think it's more impressive that THE FLOWER FIELD IS BACK WHERE IT WAS!!!! Does this mean Pica's stone was rearranged to it's original shape? That or Pica simply dumbed Kyros' house in another field, but that looks identical to the flower field... And you gotta love the classic "Usopp position" he's in. It reminds me of that moment where Usopp had that very wierd sleeping position on the merry while Nami was sick, with his leg on the air, another on the chair and his head to the ground. I love the cozy calm feeling Kyros' house gives, you can almost hear the night insects making noises. And finally god knows how many years later we finally continue from Sabo's "death". It's nice that we see Ivankov, Kuma and Femal Inazuma. The speech bubbles are covering Kuma, it would be amazing if Ivankov had "onna-hormoned" Kuma. I also love how a nurse/doctor is a newkama, panties and all. I was awaiting for many years for Oda to finally bring the concept of memory loss to One Piece. I always thought it would have been cool if Luffy had lost his memory when he was sent away to Amazon Lily by Kuma by trauma and he later regained it while enduring the same pain with Ace's death. Then make the public think the crew was actually dead through those whole arcs (editing some scenes of course) and later just putting a vivre card scene or something. I still like Sabo's version of course. We finally see again Sabo's scene and the reason behind it, just from a different view point, and we see an adorable moment where Koala breaks down crying. I know that Luffy tearing up like that and screaming like an idiot is so like him, and let me be honest, that was also my reaction to Sabo being alive, even if I knew it was so obvious that he would, but I think that Luffy just acting like that makes it a bit harder to take in the serious deep moment. Oh well I can't blame him honestly. And I love Barto's gripping look of "OMFG". We then see Franky's electric eye break because of the tears (lol) and Sabo giving a Vivre Card to Zoro. I very highly doubt it won't have a vital role in the future. I don't know if Sabo will get as much protagonism as in like this saga, but I think that he will definetely come back for the much anticipated "War" (think about it, Crocodile and Moriah are in the new world, Lucci is back at full strength, Enel has a moon army and Hody Jones... well just leave Jones). And we finally hear those words from Sabo again. Remember the "Nakama ga iru yo" moment where Jinbe remembers Ace saying "I noticed he isn't the same brother who would always go behind me. He's now got a great crew that looks after him". And HACK STILL HAS BARTOLOMEO'S WOUND!!! Geez those barriers are effective! So some talking crows... TALKING CROWS? What are this, more sentient animals like Peckoms, Pandaman and Bepo or simply crows that were born thinking they were humans so they could speak crap? Crow Zoan? Am I looking too much into this? Yes, maybe, I doubt it, no and yes. Also I would like to point this out: Zoro here: http://img.mangahit.com/manga/0968/054788/15.jpg And Mihawk here: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140516221455/onepiece/images/1/13/Mihawk_Laughing.png A worthy student indeed! For the music reccomendation I'd say "Grand Line Island Cold - Part 1" for the first part and "I'm here to end this war" for the second one, where Sabo meets Luffy. "Mezase One Piece - Part 2" also works incredibly well. And as a prediction I simply predict next chapter will have a double color spread with something about the 18th anniversary of One Piece, which was this past 19th of June, like last year's Wardrobe Color page. Furthermore I think next episode Luffy is going to tell to Bellamy "So what are you gonna do now? Wanna come with us?" when Bellamy refuses the offer and talks about what he will want to do now. He will probably also ask Luffy for apologies or something among those lines. I don't think he'll be a citzen of Dressrosa like Johnny and Yosaku did with Cocoyashi, since he's got a bounty but I can imagine him just going on with his pirate life. Who knows maybe he gets Sarquis, Lily and the others back. We're going to hear a bit from Bartolomeo's painful goodbye (I doubt he will join honestly), Rebecca and Kyros saying goodbye as they depart on a boat given by the royal family (or one of Doffy's boats). I doubt we'll get a party scene now, since the CP0 is coming and Fujitora will turn a blind eye, no wait two blind eyes, towards the pirates. And who knows at the end maybe some foreshadowing of the Guru Guru no Kaizokudan. Predictions for next chapter? Full appearance of the Guru Guru no Kaizokudan (Sanji's group) Dressrosa party Straw hats leave Dressrosa Fujitora + CP9 Something about Kaido Seeing Doffy's glasses New Nakama Other (please specify in comment) Category:Blog posts